miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:3patryk3/Zapominajka
thumb|Główna bohaterka shota, by [[User:FunnyFranky|funnyFranky]]Witam was czytelnicy! To jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie miraculum, więc nie miejcie do mnie pretensji jak coś będzie nie tak. Ale nie pierwszy raz piszę jakikolwiek fanfick. Napisałem już ich wiele, ale o czym innym. Bohaterowie *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka *Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot *Tikki *Plagg *Akuma *Gabriel Agreste/Władca Ciem *Colette/Zapominajka *Nooroo *Emilie Agreste (na zdjęciu) *Alya Césaire *Chloé Bourgeois *Sabrina Raincomprix *Klasa Pani Bustier *Nino Lahiffe *Caline Bustier Zapominajka Był ranek. Marinette jak zwykle wstała z łóżka i poszła na dół zjeść śniadanie. Po czym wzięła swoją torebkę, w której schowana była Tikki i pobiegła do szkoły. Biegnąc do szkoły zauważyła swoją przyjaciółkę - Aylę i obie zaczęły już ze sobą rozmawiać, idąc do szkoły. Gdy już były przed szkołą spotkały Adriena i Nino, po czym cała czwórka weszła do szkoły. Kiedy weszli do szkoły zmierzali w stronę swojej klasy i usiedli w ławkach. Do klasy przyszła pani Caline Bustier z nową wiadomością. - Dzień dobry! - przywitała swoją klasę - Chciałabym wam powiedzieć, że do naszej szkoły dołączyła nowa uczennica i będzie z wami chodzić do klasy. Do sali weszła dziewczyna o długich brązowych włosach sięgające do pasa. Ubrana była w krótkie, jeansowe spodenki i w białą podkoszulkę, a na niej niebieską koszulę, którą miała rozpiętą. Nowa usiadła do ławki i od razu zaczęła rozmawiać z nową koleżanką z ławki. 40 minut później zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę i wszyscy wyszli na korytarz. Colette - tak miała na imię nowa dziewczyna - podeszła do Marinette i Ayli i zaczęła nawiązywać z nimi kontakt. - Cześć. Jestem Colette - przedstawiła się. - Cześć. Ja jestem Ayla, a to moja przyjaciółka Marinette - przedstawiła się Ayla. - Co słychać? Skąd jesteś? - zapytała Marinette. - A dobrze u mnie jest. Pochodzę z Francji. Wcześniej mieszkałam w Marsylii, a teraz przeprowadziłam się do Paryża. Zamieszkałam tutaj dlatego, że rodzice znaleźli tu pracę, a po drugie chcę zobaczyć na żywo Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. - Wejdź na Biedrobloga. Tam znajdziesz informacje o nich - powiedziała Ayla. - A jak chcesz to mogę cię zapoznać z Biedronką - odrzekła Marinette. - Serio? Dziękuję wam! - ucieszyła się bardzo na tę wieść dziewczyna. Colette, Marinette i Ayla kontynuowali swoją ciekawą rozmowę i przez to lepiej się poznały. Po tej długiej pogawędce Colette podeszła do kolejnych koleżanek i nawiązywała całkiem nowe znajomości. Dziewczyna akurat bardzo łatwo nawiązywała nowe znajomości, więc bez problemu mogła mieć wiele znajomych. Podczas gdy Colette nawiązywała nowe znajomości Chloé się to bardzo nie podobało. - Patrz Sabrina - mówiła do swojej przyjaciółki - Dopiero co przyszła i już myśli, że kozak. - I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? - zapytała Sabrina - Nie pozwolę, żeby wszyscy ją lubili. Wszyscy mają lubić mnie. Musimy ją ośmieszyć. - Masz może jakiś plan? - Hmm... a może i właśnie mam... Tymczasem w kryjówce Władcy Ciem. Złoczyńca otworzył swoje wielkie okno, z którego można było zobaczyć cały Paryż. - Czas poszukać kolejnej ofiary, moje akumy - mówił do siebie - Muszę wyczuć smutek lub złość jakiejkolwiek osoby, żeby stała się moim podwładnym i musi odebrać miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, a ja zdobędę boską siłę! Chloé miała już plan, jak ośmieszyć nową. Cała klasa weszła do sali i usiadła w ławkach, ale Colette szybko stanęła, ponieważ ktoś jej przykleił gumę na krzesło. - Fuj! Moje spodenki! - wykrzyknęła na głos i jak najszybciej chciała je umyć. Wybiegła z ławki, ale jak biegła to Chloé postawiła jej nogę i się potknęła. - O, co za niezdara! - powiedziała blondynka - Jest taka sama, jak Marinette. Gdy Colette powoli stawała to Sabrina oblała jej spodenki wodą. - Uuu... a to co to za plama na spodniach? - zapytała złośliwie córka burmistrza - Czyżbyś się zmoczyła? Chloé, Sabrina i kilka osób zaczęły się z niej śmiać, a ona sama wybiegła z sali do łazienki. - Śmieją się ze mnie, a ja im nic nie zrobiłam. To chyba nie był dobry pomysł, żeby tutaj przychodzić. Władca Ciem wyczuł smutek i wstyd Colette, więc wziął jednego motyla i zamienił go w akumę, która natychmiast poleciała szukać swojej ofiary. - O tak.. czuję to! Te emocje wstydu i smutku! Leć do niej mała akumo i zawładnij tą skompromitowaną dziewczyną! Colette już miała wychodzić z łazienki, lecz przyleciała akuma do niej pierścionka. Na twarzy pojawiła się maska w kształcie motyla i Władca Ciem zaczął do niej gadać. - Zapominajko, jestem Władca Ciem. Od teraz twój pierścionek to zapominator, który potrafi wymazać komuś pamięć. Wymaże tobie i innym twoje przykre wspomnienia, ale za to musisz mi przynieść miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. To co? Gotowa na to, żeby zapomnieć? - Z przyjemnością, Władco Ciem. Nowa podwładna Władcy Ciem stanęła i zamieniła się w super-złoczyńcę. - Chloé Bourgeois, już pora na to, żebyś zapomniała o swoim życiu! Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, cała klasa zmierzała już do domu. - Wiesz może co się stało z Colette? - zapytała Marinette swoją przyjaciółkę. - Nie mam pojęcia. Oby nic sobie nie zrobiła przez Chloé. - Ta jędza zawsze musi wszystko zepsuć. Marinette i Alya zamierzały już wyjść ze szkoły, lecz coś im przeszkodziło. Usłyszały jakieś krzyki. Ujrzawszy do tyłu zobaczyły Zapominajkę. Dziewczyna skórę miała koloru jasno niebieskiego. Na sobie miała diamentową sukienkę, a na palcu miała swój zapominator strzelając wokół. - Kto.. to.. jest? - zapytała Alya. - Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to Colette pod wpływem akumy - odpowiedziała Marinette. Na tę odpowiedź dziewczyna wyciągnęła telefon i zaczęła nagrywać. - Alya! Co ty robisz?! - Złoczyńca się już pojawił. Za chwilę również pewnie przyjdzie Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Alya zaciekawiona złoczyńcą nie zauważyła strzału i nim dostała. - Alya, nic ci nie jest? - Nie, ale kim jest Alya? I kim ty jesteś? - O nie. Ona usuwa pamięć. Zapominajka zbliżyła się do nich. - Gadaj, gdzie jest Chloé, a nie skończysz, jak ona. - Nieważne! Nie pozwolę ci, żebyś wymazała każdemu pamięć! - Skoro wolisz... Zapominajka zaczęła strzelać w jej stronę. - Tikki, krop... - już miała mówić okrzyk do transformacji, lecz zapomniała, że nie mogła się przemienić przy ludziach. Adrien już zdążył zobaczyć chaos, więc jak najszybciej pobiegł do łazienki, żeby się przemienić. - Plagg, musisz mnie przemienić. - Plagg? Kim jest Plagg? - zadawał głupie pytania kwami chłopaka. - Co? Ty też? O nie. I jak się teraz przemienię skoro nic nie pamiętasz? - Hmm... słyszałem, że camembert bardzo dobrze poprawia pamięć. Może byś dał trochę? - Plagg... Ty nie masz amnezji! - Jaki Plagg? To ten przystojny Plagg? Czy ten Plagg, który nie daje sera własnemu kwami? - Przestań się wydurniać. - Dobra, masz mnie. Ale mógłbyś dać trochę camemberta. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - No nie... Leniwe kwami chłopaka niechętnie wskoczyło do jego pierścienia, a Adrien zaczął się przemieniać w Czarnego Kota. Zapominajka nadal strzelała w stronę Marinette, a ona nadal rozmyślała gdzie może się ukryć i przemienić. Nagle wpadła na pomysł. - Ej, Zapominajko chwilę przerwy! Muszę siusiu. I wbiegła do łazienki. - Teraz mog... Biegnąc nie zwracała uwagi gdzie biegnie i wpadła w Czarnego Kota. - Czarny Kot?! - Marinette?! - Co ty tutaj robisz? - A co ty tutaj robisz? - To chyba oczywiste co tu robię - odpowiedziała Marinette - A ty? - Ja... szukałem odpowiedniej dla mnie kuwety. - Tutaj? U nas w szkole? A nie szukasz przypadkiem Zapominajki? - Tak, jej też szukam. Dzięki. Czarny Kot pośpiesznie wybiegł z łazienki, a Marinette poszła się przemieniać. - Ciekawe co naprawdę robił tu Czarny Kot... - Może się przemieniał w superbohatera? - zasugerowała Tikki. - Uważasz, że Czarny Kot chodzi do tej szkoły? Tylko nie mów, że jeszcze to Adrien. - Taa... to na pewno nie Adrien. - Tikki, kropkuj! Kwami dziewczyny wskoczyło do jej kolczyków, a Marinette zaczęła się przemieniać w Biedronkę. - Coś długo tam siedzi... - powiedziała Zapominajka czekając na Marinette. Nagle do Zapominajki rozpoczął rozmowę Władca Ciem - Przestań marnować czas czekając na Marinette tylko poszukaj Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. - A ty skąd wiesz, jak się nazywa? - Eee... to nie twoja sprawa! Zdobądź te miracula, bo inaczej cię zniszczę! - Dobrze. Zapominajka odeszła od łazienki, a Władca Ciem zakończył z nią rozmowę. W swojej kryjówce Władca zaczął rozmawiać sam ze sobą. - O mały włos i bym się wygadał. Nie może odkryć mojej prawdziwej tożsamości ani nikt inny. Nooroo, odepnij skrzydła! Złoczyńca odmieniał się i ukazał się Gabriel Agreste. Otworzył broszę, w której było zdjęcie pani Agreste. Zaczął się w nie wpatrywać. - Kochanie, już niedługo zdobędę potęgę absolutną i będziemy znowu szczęśliwą rodziną. Tęsknię za tobą. Z jego oczów zaczęły wyłazić łzy. - Mój panie, czy ty... płaczesz? - zapytało z ciekawości jego kwami - Ty jednak masz serce. - Nie! Tylko nogi mi się pocą. Ee... no oczy się pocą! Cicho siedź! To nie jest jedyna rzecz, której pragnę! Gdy będziemy szczęśliwą rodzinką spróbujemy zawładnąć całym światem! A teraz... Nooroo, daj mi mroczne skrzydła! Kwami niechętnie zmieniało go w złoczyńcę. - O tak... tak o wiele lepiej. Biedronka pojawiła się przed łazienką i ku zdziwieniu nie było Zapominajki, lecz pojawił się Czarny Kot. - Witaj Biedronsiu. I gdzie jest ta wymazywaczka? - Przed chwilą tu była. - Może poszła wymazać swoje wizje? - A ty Koteczku co robiłeś w łazience? - No ja... szukałem... ej, a ty skąd wiesz? - Marinette mi powiedziała. Poprosiła mnie, żebym cię o to zapytała. - To ja... Czarny Kot chce już mówić, lecz oboje słyszą jakieś krzyki. - Aaa! Zostaw mnie ty piękna diamentowa kosmitko! - krzyczała Chloé, wołając po pomoc - Chloé?! - powiedzieli równocześnie bohaterowie - Musimy jej pomóc! - I znowu powiedzieliśmy razem. To co mi postawisz? - zapytał Czarny Kot - Hmm... może ser camembert? - Co? Nie! Tylko nie on! Skąd w ogóle wzięłaś pomysł na tego camemberta? Jak tylko dorwę Plagga to się z nim rozprawię. - Plagg? Kto to? - Eee.. nikt ważny. Biedronka nie zastanawiała się kto to Plagg, bo wiedziała, że to jego kwami. Przecież w końcu miała księgę miraculum i znała Mistrza Fu. - No witaj, Chloé. - przywitała ją Zapominajka z szyderczym uśmiechem - Kim ty jesteś?! - Kimś o kimś wkrótce zapomnisz. Zapominajka bez wahania strzeliła w stronę Chloé, ale Biedronka przyszła w ostatniej chwili i uratowała dziewczynę. - Och, Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Wreszcie się spotykamy. Zawsze chciałam was poznać, ale szkoda, że nie będziecie mnie pamiętać. Strzela w ich stronę, ale oni się bronią swoimi broniami. - Musimy cię gdzieś ukryć! - powiedział Kot o Chloé. - Dobrze, ale uważajcie na moją fryzurę. Biedronka zahacza swoje jojo o jakiś budynek, a ona odlatuje z blondyną i Czarnym Kotem. Trio znajduje się w Luwrze. - A co my tu robimy? - zapytał Koteł. - Zapominajce nie przyjdzie do głowy, że możemy być w Luwrze - odpowiedziała Biedronka. - Niezły pomysł, Biedrona. - To nie czas na podrywy, Kocie. Musimy zająć się Chloé. Skoro tu jesteśmy to mamy szansę pooglądać wystawy, a nie tylko tu walczyć. - To co powiesz na piknik w Luwrze, my lady? - A czy nie lepszy byłby pod gwiazdami? - A czy możecie przestać romantyczmować? - zapytała wściekle blondi - Przez was nie mogę się skupić na sobie. Nagle Chloé dostała jakimś niebieskim strzałem. - Chloé? - zapytała kropkowana dziewczyna. - Chloé? Któż to jest? - No nie. Znalazła nas, kotku. - powiedział romantycznie Czarny Kot. - To chyba ty jesteś Kotkiem, biedron. - Cóż za więź między nami jest. Przed nimi pojawia się Zapominajka. - Jednak was znalazłam, moje gołąbeczki. - Gołąbki to on zjada na śniadanie. - powiedziała żartobliwie Biedronka. - W sumie to wolę na obiad. - odpowiedział Kot. - Jedna misja spełniona, a teraz czas na drugą - mówiła - Teraz oddajcie swoje miracula, bo inaczej pożegnacie się ze swoimi wspomnieniami. Strzela w ich stronę, lecz oni to omijają. Strzela do nich cały czas, lecz za każdym chybia. - Uwięź ich w tym Luwrze, bo inaczej ci uciekną! - rozkazał główny antagonista swojej podwładnej. - Co ja tu robię? - zapytała Chloé - Czy przypadkiem nie jestem na gwiezdnych wojnach? - Chloé, uciekaj stąd! - rozkazała Biedronka dziewczynie dla niej bezpieczeństwa. - Dobrze. To idę sobie skoro mnie nie chcecie. - No nareszcie poszła - rzekła - Zostaliśmy sami i mi nie uciekniecie. Mówiąc to, podeszła do pewnego przycisku, nacisnęła go i zamknęła bohaterów wraz z nią w Luwrze. - Ale my pewne asy w rękawie - powiedział pewny siebie Czarny Kot. - Kotaklizm! - Szczęśliwy traf! - Biedronka wyczarowała lustro - Lustro? Już wiem! Chyba mam pomysł! - Lecz zaraz ucieknie ci ten pomysł z głowy - mówiąc to, zatrzymała czas - Władca Ciem podarował mi również jednorazową moc zatrzymania czasu. Zapominajka wzięła rękę Czarnego Kota dotykając lustra, przez co zostaje zniszczone. Uruchamia zapominator na 5 sekund i strzela w nich. Nie pamiętają teraz czy użyli swoich mocy, a ona wznawia czas. - Ale my mamy pewne asy w rękawie - ponownie powiedział to Kot. - Hmm... mam małe déjà vu. - Użyjmy naszych mocy, Kocie. - Kotaklizm! - Szczęśliwy traf! Ku ich zdziwieniu nie pojawiła się żadna z tych mocy. - Eee.. co jest? - zdziwiła się Biedronka - Już żeśmy ich użyli? Nie przypominam sobie. - zdziwił się również Czarny Kot - I jak teraz stąd wyjdziemy?! - O tak, za chwilę się przemienią i ich miracula będą moje! - powiedział radośnie Władca Ciem. - Możecie teraz oddać mi wasze miracula jeśli nie chcecie niczego zapomnieć - rzekła antagonistka - O nie. Nigdy ich nie damy. - powiedziała, nie poddając się Biedronka - Za chwilę będziemy ludźmi, ale i tak się nie poddamy. - Co?! - Biedronka, nie ważne kimś jesteś pod maską, ale i tak będę cię kochał. - Och, jakie urocze. Aż mi niedobrze. - Kocie, pamiętaj, że zawsze cię lubiłam jako najlepszego partnera. Nie jestem na to gotowa, ale chyba nadszedł ten moment. - Wreszcie nadszedł. Wreszcie nadszedł ten moment, ostatnia sekunda i ich stroje superbohaterów zmieniały się w zwyczajne ciuchy. - A-Adrien?! - Marinette? - Tikki! - ucieszył się na jej widok Plagg - Plagg! - ucieszyła się Tikki. - A ja żadnego was nie znam. - powiedziała Zapominajka - To ty Adrien?! Ja.. ja.. je-jestem w szoku! - Powiem ci, że ja też. Moją Biedronką okazałaś się ty. My lady: Marinette. - Uspokój się, Kocie. - Wreszcie się dowiedziałeś kto jest twoją Biedronką - gratulował Plagg - Ej, a ty wiedziałeś? - No pewnie! - Ty Tikki też? - zapytała Marinette swoją kwami - Tak - potwierdziła - My wszystko wiedzieliśmy. - Co?! - zszokowali się Marinette i Adrien - Co?! - zaskoczył się Władca Ciem - Marinette to Biedronka, a Adrien to Czarny Kot? Czyli moje podejrzenia były prawdą. Zapominajko, teraz jak są bezsilni odbierz im miracula! Ej, nie śpij! Zapominajka się obudziła i skierowała swój strzał w stronę Adrienette. Upadli na ziemię. Tikki i Plagg wypowiedzieli równocześnie imiona swoich właścicieli. - Teraz wam łatwiej odbiorę miracula. - Ale najpierw musisz pokonać nas - postawił się Plagg - Ej, chyba gdzieś tam widziałam camembert. - Co?! Gdzie?! Odpycha kwami i zabiera Marinette kolczyki, a Adrienowi pierścień. - Tak... tak! Wreszcie się udało! - ucieszył się na tę wieść Władca Ciem. - Dziękuję Zapominajko. A teraz odbieram ci twoje moce! - Co?! Czemu? - Wykonałaś moje zadanie, więc nie jesteś mi już potrzebna. Jesteś już zbędna. - Nie! Władca Ciem odbiera jej moce zmieniając ją w zwykłą nastolatkę - Colette. Z racji tego, że nie jest już zła to wszystkim osobom wspomnienia zostały przywrócone. Akuma uciekła z pierścienia, zabrała miracula i poleciała do stworzyciela akum. - Nareszcie uzyskam potęgę absolutną! Władca Ciem zmienił się w Gabriela, zdjął miraculum ćmy, a założył zupełnie nowe - kolczyki Biedronki i pierścień Czarnego Kota. Gabriel uzyskiwał potęgę absolutną. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania